


Spoiled Rotten

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [31]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eating cookies, F/M, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: a tumblr prompt request for feysand: "you're going to spoil him!"
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Future Family Fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Kudos: 66





	Spoiled Rotten

Feyre woke up to a silent house. Unusual, considering it was nearly eight o’clock in the morning. She normally would have been awake long before now, caring for her toddler son. 

Rolling over with a contented sigh, Feyre’s good mood stayed, though she was slightly confused as to why the bed beside her was empty. And cold.

Rhys was gone. At that, Feyre groaned aloud, burying herself under the blankets in the absence of her mate’s warmth. She hated to admit it, but she’d gotten used to her morning cuddles. And… sometimes certain _other_ morning things.

Not feeling like staying in bed anymore, Feyre kicked off the covers and slipped out of bed, throwing on a dressing gown as she did so. Something felt _off_ about the morning. Like it was just too perfect to be real.

Feyre padded quietly out of the bedroom, holding her robe tight around her body. While the house was silent, the sun was streaming brightly through the windows, waking her up more and more with each step. 

She stepped gently down the stairs, tying the robe up so she didn’t have to hold it. And slowly, ever so slowly, her Fae hearing began to pick up on sounds coming from the kitchen. 

“Another cookie, Daddy? Please?” Feyre heard the chirping voice of her three-year-old son, Cirrus, as she peeked her head around the corner into the kitchen. 

Rhysand, the High Lord of the Night Court, Death Incarnate, was holding up a freshly baked cookie to his toddler son sitting on the counter. 

“Fine.” Rhys chuckled as Cirrus nibbled on the sweet. “But no more. Mama’s watching now.”

“How did you know?” Feyre giggled, stepping into view of her mate and son. Cirrus turned around on the counter with a squeal and tried to hide his cookie by putting down his pajama shirt.

Still laughing, Feyre swept the toddler up into her arms, smiling even as he reached up to tug her hair. 

“No cookies, Mama.” Cirrus said innocently. Rhys came up behind them and planted a kiss on Feyre’s head.

“You’re going to spoil him, giving him cookies for breakfast.” Feyre chuckled, turning back to kiss her mate’s cheek. “He’ll be sick.”

“Not sick, Mama!” Cirrus cheered. And, as if to prove his point, he blew a raspberry in his mother’s ear before squirming out her arms and onto the counter. The cookie stashed in his shirt fell out, turning into a pile of crumbs.

Feyre hummed softly to herself, sweeping the fallen cookie off the counter and into her hand to throw away. 

“Cirrus, let’s get some real breakfast, okay?” She asked the toddler.

Her son shrugged. “Full.”

Feyre turned her gaze to Rhys. “How many cookies did you let him eat?”

Rhys opened up the cookie jar. The jar that had been nearly full the night before, and now held a measly three cookies. 

“No. No way did he eat all of those.” Behind her, Cirrus started giggling hysterically.

“I helped.” Rhys offered. “It was a two-male effort.”

“When he starts puking because he’s eaten nothing but sugar today, don’t come crying to me.” She warned. Rhys just smirked.

“Cirrus, tell your father that he is very bad for letting you eat so many cookies.”

“But I like cookies, Mama!” The toddler protested. 

Feyre just sighed, shaking her head with resigned amusement. “All right. You can have one more cookie, and only if you share with Mama.”

Her son grabbed one last sweet and stuffed it half in his mouth, biting down to break it before giving the other part to his mother. 

“I love you, Mama.” He cooed around a mouthful of cookie.

Feyre chuckled, nibbling on her half of cookie. “I love you too, darling. Even when your father spoils you half to death.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @creampuffqueen!


End file.
